


Of Trees And Flowers

by RenaLanfordGirl (LadyArrowhead)



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Banter, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArrowhead/pseuds/RenaLanfordGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Watcher asks questions about her companions, it's them who try to get a little more out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trees And Flowers

Bailasan didn’t like the cold feeling of stone beneath her shoes. She liked when the ground beneath her feet was breathing. She liked the moistness of the ground in a forest, the uneasy footing in the sand. The Living Lands, for all the dangers they had carried, had also been just that – alive.

 

As the night set in the Black Meadow once more, her homesickness returned even more. Behind her back, Khalid, her bear, was resting, tired from carrying their camping supplies. Durance had taken care of setting a fire and had gone to sleep immediately afterwards, what brought less tension into their small group.

 

                “So…how closely related to a tree are you?”

 

Aloth’s mouth dropped before she even registered the question while Edér looked at her curiously, his pipe still half in his mouth. Bailasan managed to stop herself from sighing. She had answered this question so many times, yet, in the end, someone new was already eager to ask it then. For what it was, she was glad Durance didn’t hear it.

 

                “I was blessed by Galawain, if that is your question.”

 

                “A very rude question.”, the elf added.

 

                “I didn’t mean to offend.”, Edér explained, puffing while putting a few more leaves into his pipe, “It’s just, I’ve never seen godlike before. They weren’t very common in Gilded Vale, so when a few of you came to settle, we got a little excited. Then, the hangings started.”

 

Aloth shuddered at the thought of the hangings before suddenly pressing his lips together with as much as force as he could. Holding his head up high, he focused on one of the several trees, despite his eyes occasionally glancing back to her and Edér, showing he was still interested in the conversation.

 

With a heavy sigh, Bailasan got to her feet,

                “I do not feel different from the people I am in my visions. You are, however, prone to shake your head a lot more than I do” Taking a step closer to the fire, she stretched her dark green hands and watched the flowers on them in the warm light.

“As for your question there are plants that grow on my body. So you are probably not wrong with me carrying at least some connection to a plant.”

 

                “Nay, ah believe ye’re far more than that, lassie.”, Aloth smirked. He leaned forward just a little, a smooth, casual movement none would have thought the elf was capable of, “Ye’re a flower.”

 

                “Smooth.”, Edér hummed, winking suggestively in Aloth’s direction who immediately lost all the ease of his movements, instead staring right back at him with wide eyes.

 

                “What is smooth?”

 

Bailasan reached for two of the logs they had stapled in a pile,

                “You called me a flower.”

 

The elves’ cheeks turned so scarlet, even in the black of the night, the two of them could see it.

 

                “It’s really sweet, Aloth.”, the ranger hummed, splitting the log into two with her bare hands, “Though, I believe, a bit far from the truth.”


End file.
